


Come In From The Cold

by storiesinthedark



Series: Of All The Gin Joints [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Blood and Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Light Bondage, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesinthedark/pseuds/storiesinthedark
Summary: Tuukka Rask always forgets just how cold the winters are in Washington. He never thinks it’ll be as cold as it is in Boston, but it always is. The air just has a way of piercing through your clothes to get to your skin no matter how many layers you wear and if he’s honest, he’s not wearing as many layers as he should be.





	Come In From The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the NHL Secret Santa exchange. The prompt "One is a murder, the other is an officer. DUNDUN. Have fun." So this is what I came up with. I don't really even know what I'm doing in this fandom yet...I know like one whole team, so I hope I didn't screw this up too badly. Unbeta'd...all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Also, I tried to tag for everything. Please let me know if something should be tagged and isn't.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -M

Tuukka Rask always forgets just how cold the winters are in Washington. He never thinks it’ll be as cold as it is in Boston, but it always is. The air just has a way of piercing through your clothes to get to your skin no matter how many layers you wear and if he’s honest, he’s not wearing as many layers as he should be.

He pulls his coats closer around him, trying to keep the chill from sinking too deeply into his bones as he ducks under the police tape, taking a deep breath. He hates being called in from Boston for these types of cases. Cases he knows he’ll recognize similarities to others he’s worked or is working on. But, they wouldn’t have called him otherwise.

The body, a young woman this time in her late-20s with dark hair, is still laying in a pool of blood when he finally reaches the living room of the Georgetown townhouse. The signs are all the same. The fingertips cut with guitar wire before being wrapped around the body’s right index finger along with a slit throat. There is no knife in sight, but Tuukka recognizes the blade width and length, a six-inch skinning knife, the same as every other kill he’s been called in on for the last seven years. If he had to take a guess, the body’s maybe twelve hours old.

He knows this killer. Knows him well. He’s seen these cases since his third full year as a detective. Over thirteen bodies murdered the exact same way.

“Detective Rask,” one of the local DC detectives, Wilson he thinks is his name, calls. “You might want to see this.”

Tuukka follows in the direction that the young detective points and examines the small piece of paper wedged between the body's teeth. A message.

“Thank you,” Tuukka says, pulling the paper free with a small pair of tweezers. He opens it carefully, looking at the words scrawled across the paper and quickly memorizing it before placing it in an evidence bag, tagging it, and handing it over to the young detective.

“What does it mean?” the detective, maybe his name was Latta...it really doesn’t matter, asks.

Tuuka shakes his head. “I don’t know. I’ve never... seen anything like it before...He’s sending me a message, I think.” He takes a deep breath and turns away from the scene.  

“I’ve got work to do.” He nods to the detective-in-charge as he makes his way from the house, letting the chill in the Washington air hit him again as he ducks under the police tape.

  


The hotel is nice. Nicer than the normal hotel, Tuukka notes as he walks through the lobby and straight to the elevator in the back. He sighs deeply taking everything in before hitting the button for the thirteenth floor and then moving to stand as close to out of the sight of the elevator camera as he can, trying his best to not be seen. When the door finally opens, he moves quickly down the hallway toward room 1370 and knocks on the door, which opens almost immediately.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Tuukka says, walking through the open hotel room door. “You’re getting sloppy.”

“Am I?” the man responds a smirk beginning to pull at his lips. “I don’t think I am.”  He shuts the door and follows Tuuka further into the hotel room.

“Holtby...Braden...” Tuukka says.

“What?” Braden replies, coming closer and winding his arms around Tuukka’s waist and pulling him back to his chest.

“You...can’t.... ‘Conterminuz...until next time’ is not very subtle,” Tuukka sighs, relaxing into the hold. He turns to face Braden and runs a finger through his hair.

Braden smiles. “It’s plenty subtle. I even went to the trouble to misspell a word...and only you know to look for the hotel in the message. Only you know what floor and room to find me in.” He leans in and places a small kiss to Tuukka’s neck. Tuukka’s phone buzzes and he pulls it from his pocket to find a text from the detective-in-charge, but ignores it, returning it to his coat pocket.

“You usually don’t leave it where the other detectives can find it,” Tuukka says, leaning into the kiss and starting to bury his fingers in Braden’s hair. “They found it...and it had to be logged as evidence.”

Braden pulls back and stares at him. “Maybe I wanted to be a little more dangerous,” he says. He leans in and presses Tuukka’s lips to his own. And that’s the last of the conversation.

Tuukka leans in and the kiss, which started as just a gentle press of lips to stop the conversation, becomes heated. He pulls at Braden’s hair and Braden moans into the kiss. They pull away breathless, eyes blown wide, and begin stumbling toward the bed. Tuukka’s knees hit the edge and he falls back onto it, Braden quickly climbing on top of him to straddle his hips. He can feel his cock pressing against his dress pants and Braden’s cock pressing against his jeans creating friction between them that makes him moan into the kisses.

“Off,” Braden mumbles between kisses, pushing Tuukka’s winter coat from his shoulders. He untiesTuukka’s tie and pulls it free from his collar and then starts on the buttons of his shirt. Tuukka lays back and lets Braden work and within moments, his entire upper body is rid of clothing. He’s sure it’s scattered somewhere around the room, but he doesn’t really care where. He closes his eyes and when he reopens them, Braden has slid down to start unbuckling his belt. He raises his hips and lets Braden pull his belt free from his pants.

Braden smiles at him and Tuukka can see the mischief glinting in his eyes. “What are you planning?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Braden replies. Tuukka’s phone buzzes again and Braden smirks. He grabs hold of Tuukka’s hands and pulls them over his head, wrapping the belt around them and fastening them together. “Ignore that. You aren’t allowed to answer it. I want you to myself.”

Tuukka nods. “Now, I get something.”

“Of course,” Braden replies. “That is the agreement.”

Tuukka smiles. “Your clothes. Off. All of them.”

Braden smirks and stands up and pulls his t-shirt over his head with no ceremony or flare and quickly does the same thing with his pants and boxers. Tuukka looks him over, taking in every inch of his skin from the tattoos down to his cock standing at attention.

“Satisfied?” Braden asks.

“Yes,” Tuukka replies.

“Good,” Braden says.

He moves between Tuukka’s legs and then quickly drops to his knees, his hands reaching to the button of Tuukka’s dress pants. And as with his shirt and coat, it only takes a matter of moments before he has him stripped of his pants and his underwear, his cock flushed and hard against his stomach. He runs a hand around the head of Tuukka’s cock, pulling precome down the length and Tuukka shivers, letting out a moan that makes Braden smile. Then, he pulls his hand to the base of Tuukka’s cock and swipes his tongue gently over the head before swallowing his whole length down.

Tuukka lets out another moan. “Fuck,” he says, losing his voice in heavy pants. “Fuck, fuck.”

Braden breathes deeply and begins a steady rhythm, sucking and hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue aroundTuukka’s cock that brings him almost to the point of coming. But, Tuukka knows that Braden won’t let him come yet. They’ve been doing this so long that Braden can read him and the moment Braden feels his balls begin to tighten, he pulls off, leaving Tuukka gasping and begging for more.

“Now, now,” Braden says. “You know the rules.”

Tuukka steadies himself, closing his eyes, while Braden leaves his alone on the bed. He can hear him rummaging around, the tear of foil, and when Braden returns Tuukka hears the click of a bottle cap open and a spurt of what he’s sure is lube being squeezed into Braden’s hand. He opens his eyes and sure enough, he’s proven correct when Braden places his fingers coated in the cold liquid between his legs and begins circling his entrance. Tuukka nods and Braden presses the tip of a finger in. He moans at the pressure.

“Good?” Braden asks.

“Yes,” Tuukka replies. “I can take more.”

“I know,” Braden replies pulling out the one finger and pressing back in with two as far as he can. He lets them sit for a moment, rotating them and then scissoring them just a little while Tuukka adjusts to the stretch, which he finds to be just under the line of too much. Then after a few moments, Braden begins moving them in and out creating a steady rhythm again as he had before. At some point, he adds another finger, though Tuukka isn’t sure when exactly as he’s too lost in the pleasure to keep track, and he feels himself nearing the edge again.

“Braden…” Tuukka chokes out. “I…”

“I know,” Braden replies, pulling his finger from Tuukka’s body, reveling in the groan he hears escape Tuukka’s lips.

“Braden…” Tuukka breathes, but any other words are lost the moment Braden aligns himself with Tuukka’s now stretched hole and pushes in until his cock is flush with his body.

“Still ok?” Braden asks, but he doesn’t get an answer, so he tries again. “Tuukka, answer me. Are you still ok?”

Tuukka takes a deep breath. “Yes,” he says, nodding. “Move. Please.”

Braden nods and pulls back slowly before slamming back into Tuukka’s body. He repeats the slow and steady in and out motion for a few moments before Tuukka whines and Braden takes that as his queue to speed up. Within moments, he’s fucking Tuukka at a punishing pace, and Tuukka is reveling in every feeling that his body is allowing him to have. He feels like his body is sitting on the edge of fire, and there’s a tension that keeps growing in his stomach. He wants to run his fingers through Braden’s hair, to tug and pull, but his hands are still tied together above his head. He closes his eyes and another long moan escapes, which Braden soon echoes.

“You can come when you want,” Braden says, panting. He runs one hand through Tuukka’s hair and dips down to press a kiss to his lips, depriving them both of air.

And that’s all it takes. Tuukka feels his balls tighten and pull up and he finds thick, warm spurts of come oozing between the two of them. Braden presses in a few more times before he soon follows, filling the condom. He lays on top of Tuukka for a moment, their breathing slowing and coming closer in time with each other before he pulls out and heads toward the bathroom.

Tuukka sighs at the relief of pressure on him and watches the bathroom door, waiting for Braden to return, which as expected he does with a wet washcloth in hand. He runs the cloth over Tuukka, cleaning him up before throwing the cloth to the floor and climbing back onto the bed. He tucks himself along Tuukka’s side, pressing kisses along his collarbone.

There’s another buzzing from somewhere on the floor, but they both ignore looking for the offending phone. Instead, they lay together tangled up in each other for long moments, listening to each other breathe before Tuukka speaks. “You have to be more careful. That’s why there are rules. Someone’s going to figure out the code if they keep finding your notes. It can’t last.”

“I know,” Braden replies. “But rules are meant to be broken.” He smirks and pushes himself up and away from Tuukka, sliding off the bed and collecting his clothes from the night that had been discarded around the room. Tuukka doesn’t move, he simply watches from the bed, his hands still tied over his head with his belt.

“Going so soon?” he asks, a smirk pulling at his lips.

“Yes,” Braden replies. “Goodbye, Tuukka.” He dresses quickly and then walks back to the bed and places a kiss on Tuukka’s cheek. He reaches above Tuukka’s head and unbuckles the belt around his hands, smiling. Then, he turns and leaves.

Tuukka watches him go as is their arrangement since this first began. He takes a deep breath and sits up, rubbing his wrists as he removes the belt completely, and then slips off the bed to quickly shower before redressing, everything back the way it should be. His phone buzzes again and he rummages in his coat pocket to find it. He picks it up and checks the messages. It’s another from work about the case. He responds and then leaves the room.

He has to get back to work. Things are starting to get messy. He has work to do covering everything up.


End file.
